Certified Player
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: He's a popular heartthrob, she's an ordinary student. He's a multi-talented, she's a bookworm. She thinks he's a player, he thinks she's different. She hates him, he finds her amusing. She's revenging, he's seducing. He's Sasuke Uchiha, she's Hyuuga Hinata... Now, what? College. SasuHina
1. Prologue

**This story is originally from my wattpad in the same title. I just made it a Naruto version.**

**Tell me what you think, ne? :)**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is NOT and NEVER WILL BE MINE. Sadly... :(**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I never thought this would happen... I never expected something so extraordinary will happen to me...

You ask what?

Maybe, for everyone it's ordinary. But, for me, it's not.

I fell in love...

Not with just an ordinary guy... The HOTTEST guy I could ever know.

Why I fell in love with him?... This is the purpose of the story, isn't it? Well...

I'm not supposed to love him.

I'm not supposed to even meet him.

I'm not supposed to care.

I'm not supposed to live my life wishing he's there.

I'm not supposed to look, even stare.

But...

I just can't help but fall in love with him...

I thought I could resist him... Like what I'm trying to make everyone see...

I guess, I was wrong, then...

I can't do it... I can't force myself NOT to like him.

I'm just like those fan girls. Waiting for him to notice me... To see me... To smile at me...

To like me...

* * *

SASUKE UCHIHA, the evil lady-killer of Tokyo University.

He is pure evil. I just don't understand what those girls see in him. He's one of those rare, unique, adorable creations, designed for women-kind.

But only for those foolish girls who thinks he's so great…

Not for me, of course, because I'm too keen and observant unlike those die-hard fans of his.

Sasuke Uchiha may have the face of a Prince.

He's too handsome, fine.

He's rich, okay.

He's charming, whatever.

He's the Basketball team's Captain, yeah.

He may be the ultimate boy of every girls' dream.

He may look superbly adorable, he's fit, he's talented and everything you may call and tag him under the sun.

But he's just some plain, klutzy, gross… Major PLAYER.

And I superbly hate his kind. I just hate him. A lot.

I was thinking that he maybe dated half of the girls in our school, or maybe even more.

Okay… Maybe I was over-reacting.

But he's really a headache if I may say!

Oh, right. Why am I even talking about him when I haven't even introduced myself?!

I'm sorry about that.

I'm Hinata Hyuuga, a senior student taking up Bachelor of Science in Business and Accountancy major in Management Accounting.

Just this one more year and I'll be leaving college and would be going abroad to find a gainful job. Just one more year and I won't be seeing the evil guy of this university!

And one more thing… I won't be seeing my biggest crush…

I sighed as I scanned the whole lobby. I was sitting alone in the center table just good enough to catch a glimpse of the lady-killer and all of the people passing by. I rolled my eyes when I saw him smile and girls started approaching him. His God-forsaken eyes skimmed the girls around him and smirked at them.

Oh, isn't he just despicable. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

Then, I saw Gaara Sabaku behind him. He transferred this year. I don't know why. He's a model and he's the one of the most beautiful face in the world of modeling. I'm dead serious.

Anyway…

I was about to take my stand when I saw an interesting person who ALWAYS catch my eyes and attention.

It's none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He's my biggest crush, the guy of my dreams.

He is the epitome of sunshine and energy.

He has those gorgeous blue eyes, flawless skin, good height, cute cheeks, cool style, strong personality, charming appeal and incredibly handsome face.

And he's really super nice since I have had the opportunity to meet him once during our special report last semester and he's our group's chosen topic. He is one of the populars.

He simply keeps my heart beating.

He has the most wonderful, amazing, astonishing, gorgeous voice I have ever heard in my entire life! Even his laugh makes my soul relaxes whenever I hear him chuckle or talk with his friends or some random people who tries and presume a conversation with him.

But even though we had met once, he didn't really notice me, of course. I'm just a nobody. We have some common friends but he is still unreachable. I am just a simple student aiming to graduate from this university.

I just kept myself contented on seeing him; staring at him for a while and watching him perform on every event.


	2. The Lady-Killer

**Yo. I decided to continue it without everybody's opinion.**

**I'm sorry. I just really LOOOOOVE SasuHina.**

**Reviews? Please..?**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**#1: The Lady-Killer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hina!" I was startled and I automatically looked behind me just to see my friend Ino Yamanaka.

I smiled at her and tapped the seat beside me to tell her to sit down. "What's up?"

"I saw Naruto walking towards the gym. Did you see him?" She excitedly asked me.

Of all my friends and classmates, Ino is one of the very few who knows I like Naruto-kun very much. In return, I was the one of the only three people who knew she has a crush on Kiba— Kiba Inuzuka from our school's Basketball Team with Naruto-kun and the Lady-killer.

"Yeah, I-I saw him…" I shyly said as I faced front. Okay… I was really dreaming of Naruto walking hand in hand with me, right now. Huh! I really wish he could notice me.

"And did you see Sasuke-kun, still dashing as ever?" She teased, knowing that I hate the guy.

I rolled my eyes at what she just asked. "I don't care about him." I said in my icy cold voice.

She giggled and tapped my shoulder. "Why don't you just enjoy seeing him, Hinata? He really looks handsome, as we all know! Admit it."

I now had my eyebrows twitched as I turn my head to look at Ino. "What happened to you, Ino-chan? Did Uchiha hypnotize you for you to say that to me?!" I exaggeratedly asked her.

"What? We're not even close!" She half-laughed as she said that. And for your information, Ino-chan was one of the too-many-to-mention girls that Uchiha played.

I looked at her curiously.

"What now?" She asked lifting her left eyebrow.

"He really did hypnotize you, right? Or you are, once again, captured by his so-called 'Charisma' and now you're like those girls who are head over heels, in love with him?" I insisted.

"Whatever, Hina. Let's just go." She said as she stood up from where we sat. I fixed myself and stood up, too, and then we walked together to our room.

Why did I say that? Well… This is just the worst year of the entire school year because we know Sasuke Uchiha will be in our class! Though, it's just two subjects, but still I don't like him near me. I don't really like seeing him. I just feel itchy and feel really annoyed when I'm seeing him around.

It bothers me a lot.

I wish Naruto-kun was the one who's our classmate instead! Huh..!

We were getting closer to the door of the room when a guy accidentally bumps my shoulder. Maybe he's about to enter the room, too.

I looked up to see the guy and was about to smile and apologize but just then, my eyes widen in horror.

Sasuke Uchiha is standing just a couple of inch from me!

Am I going to hit him?! It's okay that he will accuse me of being a monster! I don't care anyway!

But wait! He is Naruto-kun's bestfriend, so he might tell Naruto about my evil deeds so never mind, I won't hit him!

"Hn." I heard him produced a light sound, and he is eyeing me with that stupid stoic face.

"What the—"

This is the part where I would want to rip that face into shreds.

I continued staring daggers at him and he held my deathly stare with that annoying onyx eyes of his. Until I realized that I am wasting my time. I gave him a last piercing glare and entered the room.

I sat at the farthest left 4th seat from the front, I knew Ino-chan would seat in front but she knows this is my comfort zone.

"Hn."

I heard that familiar light sound and turned to look at my left to see that my only seatmate is none other than The Evil.

He looked at me and faced forward.

I grunted. "Oh, great."

He turned to me again but his ugly lips sported a smirk this time. "Does that mean the Great Hinata Hyuuga is ecstatic that I am her only seatmate?"

My jaw dropped at his remark. So Sasuke Uchiha does talk in sentences. But, wait... "Wha-"

"Well I did hear you say, **'Oh, great.'**"

I rolled my eyes at him. "That was sarcasm."

"Hn. I'd like to think otherwise."

"Then you're stupid." He stared at me with that stoic look again.

And... How did he know my name?!

"Wait. How did you know-"

"No need for intro. Let's start this class!" Hiruma-sensei cut my question. Uchiha glanced at me with a smirk and turned his attention back to our professor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ah... This is awful."

"What? You get to sit beside Sasuke-kun! What is awful in that, Hina-chan?" Ino smiled brightly at me. We are sitting beside each other at the cafeteria.

"The whole idea **IS** awful, Ino-chan."

"Cheer up, Hina! At least you got 95% of our girl-classmates jealous!"

I stared a her dumbfoundedly until I got an excuse. "Uhm... I'm just gonna go to the comfort room."

"Okay, but hurry up!"

I stood up and went outside the cafeteria.

I saw a glimpse of blonde and pink so I followed them until I found myself in the middle of a bonsai and the cold wall at the intersection of the gym, south wing hallways and the north wing.

"Please, Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Just one date, Sakura-chan! I promise whatever you decided I will accept and move on!"

"Fine."

"Really? So you're agreeing to go on a date with me?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I said fine, right?"

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it!"

I felt my insides are breaking down by hearing those voices. It was not a secret in Tokyo University that Naruto Namikaze has a huge crush on Sakura Haruno, the most famous girl in Tokyo-U.

"Now this is... heart breaking..."

I felt a tap on my right shoulder and I knew it was Ino-chan sympathizing with me. I turned around to her and voiced my feelings.

"That really hurts..."

And then I looked up to her but noticed that the supposed-to-be-Ino is wearing a... large polo.

_'Oh. Shit.'_

"So you like Naruto."

My eyes proceeded to made its way to the person's face, and... Voila!

The worst day of my entire life!

Sasuke Uchiha stood there with an annoyed expression, one that a cat could pull out from a dog.


	3. No Freaking Way!

**Let's start! :)**

**Reviews?**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**#2: No Freaking Way!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So you like Naruto." That is definitely NOT a question. That's a statement, and he is mocking me.

I gave him an evil look and turned my back on him. I turned to the corner and, Naruto and Sakura are not there anymore.

"You know, it's not good eavesdropping on lovers planning for a date on weekends." I heard Sasuke's irritating voice just nearby.

When I half-turned the annoying Uchiha was not there.

"I'm right here." I was startled when he suddenly touched my cheek when he turned my head to him. I was even out for seconds because of too much shock. His damn hands are still on my cheek!

"D-Don't touch me!" I scolded at him as I threw his hand away making me come back to my senses. He just shrugged at me.

"You were looking for me when you half-turned." He is not going to stop pestering me, is he?

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I was not looking for you!"

What the hell is this guy's problem?! Seriously?!

Can't he just ruin somebody else's life?!

"I should say, you have an awful taste when it comes to a man."

What the hell did he just say? "Excuse me, Naruto-kun is just perfect. And can't you just turn away and bully somebody else?" I said with my most irritated voice. He just smirked.

Then he suddenly talked. I almost thought he never speaks. "I can't do that. This is the way to my classroom."

I raised a brow at him and faced ahead. "Whatever."

Then, I walked faster so that we wouldn't be walking side by side. Thinking of walking with him side by side actually sends shivers down my spine!

I started fastening my pace until I reached our room.

"Hina-chan are you alright?" I saw Ino looking concerned as she approaches me.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed and entered the room. I walked to my sit and put my bag there.

"Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Ino, who managed to get near me, asked.

I looked at her straight into her eyes. "I saw a lot worse than a ghost."

"H-Hey!" Ino-chan's scared voice yelled. I laughed at her. "That's not funny! You know that's creepy!" I laughed again, she pouted.

"I'm just kidding, okay?" I smirked, but then I realized what really happened and my mood suddenly gloomed.

"Okay, so who did you really see?" Ino still insisted.

I sighed and decided to tell her. "It's the lady-killer. He's so annoying." I irritatingly huffed.

"Oooh… I think the 'lady-killer' likes you since he's always annoying you!" Ino giggled as she teased me.

"Eew! No freaking way!" I screamed and she laughed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Another week... It's Monday today and I feel so fresh! Anyway, I entered the building and saw a lot of people hovering in one area. I heard slapping and arguing. I sink myself in the crowd and made it in front and saw...

"You, bitch! You're the reason why Sasuke-kun and I broke up!" Sakura said as she pulled Karin's hair.

"Hey! Let my hair go! Sasuke and I are happy with each other! Until this... Slut came in!" Karin pointing Temari. OMG! Look how much damage that stupid Lady-Killer did!

He just made three pretty girls fight and hurt each other! Sakura and Karin charged at Temari. The crowd just stood and watch the three. I was about to stop them when a professor came in and tried to stop the three. It didn't worked out, so I started to go in too and try to stop them. The three looked at me and they seemed like to recognize me. But it didn't stopped the fight.

They were like amazons or animals... Fighting to live! Damn it! I really wanted to kill Uchiha for causing this. Although I'm not a victim, it hurts to see girls fighting because of a stupid guy! Minutes later and 2 professors entered and blew the whistle. The girls stopped.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" The 1st professor yelled.

"Detention for these 4 girls!" The girl professor said. What?! Why am I included!?

"Wait! I'm not included in the fight!" I complained.

"I don't care who's included and who's not! You all caused trouble so you four will be in detention!" The last professor said and all the people and the professors went off. Leaving me, Sakura, Karin and Temari. The three girls are sitting in the floor due to hitting and fighting.

"I don't believe this! You're being stupid because of him!" The three glared at me and then I walked out. Those girls are three of the most popular girls. Sakura being the MOST. Sakura Haruno is a medical student and a University Paper Editor. Karin Uzumaki is a liberal arts student and the Captain of University's Cheerleader. While Temari Sabaku is a law student like her brother Gaara and Uchiha The Lady-Killer.

I went to the detention room and saw Kiba inside. I smiled when he looked at me.

"Hey." I greeted. Kiba Inuzuka is my friend from high school. He's one of my common friends with Naruto-kun.

"Hey. Detention?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Three girls fought... I was just accidentally included." He laughed at that. "Poor me." I sighed.

"Yeah, poor you." He also sighed and he sat beside me. "Don't worry, I'm in detention, too. But, I'll be finished in... 3.. 2.. 1.." The bell rang, the detention was over for Kiba-kun. "See you, Hinata! Gotta go home early." He waved at me and then he shut the door close. I sighed. Then the three girls walked in.

"Hey..." Sakura greeted me. I nodded at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Hinata." Karin apologized.

"You knew each other?" Temari asked.

"Hinata is a childhood friend." Sakura said and then smiled at me but snorted at Karin and Temari.

"She was my classmates in accounting 1." -Karin

"I met her in a party at our house in Sand Valley. I actually thought my brother likes her." -Temari

"He-He did n-not..!" I felt my cheeks becoming hot, the three chuckled at me. "Uhm... Sorry about... Uhm... Uchiha."

"It's okay." Sakura sighed. "I just found out anyway, that Karin was the cause of my heartbreak." Karin glared at Sakura.

"Hey! I told you we were happy! And this girl is the real cause!" Then Karin pointed out on Temari.

"I am not! Sasuke-kun and I are peaceful until you sabotaged it!" Temari yelled and the three started to argue again.

"Stop!" They looked at me. "Stop it, girls. Please." They calmed down and began to listen to me. "You see, Sasuke Uchiha is a player." The three raised their eyebrows on me as if I'm ruining Uchiha's reputation. Well... I am. "He used you to be a human shield because of his fangirls. And he's practically playing fire with you. Something like that. That guy has no feelings! He practically broke up with everybody! He's a certified player... He played with every girls heart and cruelly crush them. He's taking advantage of your feelings for him."

The three girls nodded. "One time, he even made me feel guilty because I got jealous, and I accused him of not having time with me!" Sakura whined and Karin nodded along.

"Yeah, me too. He always makes me feel guilty." Said Temari and before I replied, our conversation was cut short because the professor arrived. Sakura looked at me and then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave the paper to me. It has her number. I looked at her and she nodded.

Karin and Temari also did what Sakura did and gave the paper to me. Wow. Then Karin passed a paper to me... She wrote **_'Where do you live?'_**... I replied and gave it back to her. The paper was sent to me again and it says:

_**'We'll meet you in your house. We'll talk.'**_

I nodded and we stopped passing papers. Soon, the bell rang and our detention was finished. We all went out of the detention room.

"I'll be going home now. See you, girls, later." I said.

"See you, Hinata." Temari said and we went in our separate ways. Those three still have their classes in an hour, so they have to stay.


	4. Girls Want Revenge!

**#3: Girls Want Revenge!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I heard a knock on the door and hurriedly went down. I opened it and saw Sakura, Karin and Temari. They smiled at me. "Hi, Hinata." Karin greeted. They all looked fresh. Hm...

"Hello, girls." I greeted back. I let them in. I led my new friends to my room upstairs.

"Wow! Your room is cute!" Temari said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

Sakura sat at the edge of my bed while Karin made herself comfortable in my carpet with Temari.

"Anyway, what are we going to talk about?" I immediately wanted to know the topic. But, I have some guess. Maybe it's Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." See? I knew it's him! "Let's crush him!" The three said in unison.

"What?!" I shouted. The three looked at each other and nodded. I can't believe it! I was just thinking about how that Lady-Killer would eventually learn his lesson and stop being a jerk and now... What?!

"We just talked about him earlier and figured out the things you said in the detention." Sakura explained about their unison.

"You got to help us in this, Hinata. We have to make him learn his lesson! So that he wouldn't hurt girls like us ever again!" It's Temari's turn to speak up. She was kind of asking me if I would help them using her eyes. She's actually persuading me using that puppy eyes!

"I'm not really sure..." I kind of hesitated. Well, it came to me to get revenge. But that time I was alone. And I never thought I will even win. Plus I'm not the girl he broke up with, so what's the reason for having revenge? They might even tag me as an obsessed fan and I'm having revenge cause he won't go out with me.

"Please, Hinata-chan? Help us! You're the one who made us realize he's been playing with us all this time!" It almost sounded like Karin is begging. "And I am begging." Wow! Did she just read my mind?

"Well... Even if I wanted to help, I can't think of something to come back for." I shook my heard sidewards. Signaling that I haven't thought of something.

The three grinned. "We thought of something." Sakura said. With an evil smile. Wow, an angel's face can make an evil smile?

"Really? That's fast." I curiously said. "So, what is it?"

Again, they looked at each other and nodded. "You can break his heart, like what he did to ours. Be his girl." Karin stated. My jaw dropped.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?!" Okay, am I being loud?! Because I just heard that I'm going to be SASUKE UCHIHA'S girlfriend! "There's no way I'm going to be a bait!"

The three had that disappointed look in their eyes. I looked at each. They look so broken hearted. It actually broke my heart seeing these three lovely girls not knowing what to do...

"What shall I do?" The three giggled and looked excited to execute the thing. No waaaaaaay! "Look, I don't even like him. I don't think I can do that." I disagreed.

"That's just it! You don't like him! That's much easy! You can just easily dump him!" Temari insisted.

"Yeah. And since you didn't like him. You'll appear like a mystery to him. And he'll be attracted to you!" Sakura added.

"Wait. I'm not even pretty like you, girls." I still pushed. The three looked at each other and gave me a glare, also crossing their arms. Karin got a mirror and held it in front of me so I saw myself.

"Who's not pretty?" Karin said, mockingly.

"You're cute! Haven't you looked in the mirror?! Is this your first time to ever see yourself in the mirror?!" Temari exclaimed.

"No." I plainly said.

"I'm telling you, Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke-kun will drop his jaw when he saw you after our make-over." Sakura gave me a reassuring smile.

"Since you are classmates, it'll be much easier for him to notice you without appearing that you're pushing yourself to him!" Karin remarked, I sighed.

"Do you really think I can do this? I mean, I might get caught. I'm not really the type of person who gets easily noticed." I said.

"Hinata, are you listening to yourself? You're noticeable! You just don't know it!" Temari insisted again. "Don't lie to me, I saw you hanging out with Kiba and Shino. And, my brother likes you!" My eyes went bigger when I heard that.

"Ya! They're my first friends! And Gaara-kun does not like me..."

"Whatever. But still they noticed you. Don't panic, okay? We are here for you." Temari is really pushy. She's using her eyes to persuade me. And she's good at it.

"You just have to blow him off like you usually does." Sakura said cheerfully.

"And he'll consistently think you resisted his charm!" Karin giggled.

"And he's so gonna get you! He'll chase you!" Sakura excitedly squealed. I just had looked at each of them confusedly.

"Can we sleep here?" Karin asked. My eyes went bigger again.

"Please? We have to plan your act for tomorrow!" Temari used her eyes power again.

"Please?" Sakura insisted.

"Okay! Okay! We have a girl's night out." I sighed, the three girls giggled. "Are you sure about this, girls?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

So, we planned all night what I should do. I still don't like what I'm going to do. But, since they convinced me that they hatched this because I made them think about it... I agreed.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. So this is it, huh? The start of avenging Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki and Temari Sabaku.

"I just wanted to see if you have recovered from your heart break." He was now smirking. "But I guess you're okay now.?"

My eyebrows curled from irritation. "Are you stalking me?"

He chuckled softly.

Yeah, right. Seriously? Has anyone EVER saw The Almighty Sasuke Uchiha chuckle? I don't think so. This is the first time I've ever-

Oh, crap! Stop it, Hinata! The Lady-Killer might have found me very funny or amusing. That's an honor... Sarcasm insert here.

"What's so funny, anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at him again.

"Nothing, you just looked cute standing there with your eyebrow curled like you're confused." He smirked.

Okay, he really said I looked cute, right? What a tactic!

"And asking me if I'm stalking you, which is really impossible." Uchiha added then he chuckled lightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, stop making fun of me!" I yelled.

His sarcastic smirk widen, if it's even possible, as if he thought of something so evil. "Do you want me to stop laughing at you?" He asked.

"Of course!" I yelled.

"Then, you must do something for me." He seriously said. "Do everything I say. And when I say everything, I meant EVERYTHING and ANYTHING." Then, his 'oh, so' evil smirk flashed.

My jaw dropped at the hear of that. "Are you actually asking me to be your slave?" I said in my shocked or even hysterical voice.

Did he just ask me to be his slave? This guy is such a jerk!

He could ask me to be his girlfriend but why his slave?

Wait… What? Did I just say he could ask me to be his girlfriend? Eew!

"Technically, yes." He smirked at me.

I turned to look around but surprisingly, no other students are around us.

This guy really is a lady-killer! He's such a BIG JERK!

"No. I'm not going to be your slave. NE-VER." I shouted.

Good thing there are no other students and we're lucky we're the only ones in here.

"You could laugh at me all the time but I will never be your slave." I added.

His eyebrow twitched like he couldn't believe I rejected him. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like you and… Why are you even asking? It's not like you're going to agree if I asked you to be my slave instead." I said in my most sarcastic voice.

"Well, no one could make me do things I don't want to do so I think you wouldn't ask me that." There he is in his silly talk but I wouldn't be defeated with that.

"You can't just ask people randomly to be your slave." I lectured him. "And you're not even serious of asking me that, right?"

"I am serious. I just like you, that's all." He said in his serious face.

Okay… So, I know I looked dumbfounded right now. Did he just say he likes me? He's crazy, right?

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha, I am not one of those girls who you could fool so easily." He was staring at me as I speak. "Stop playing with me because I'm never going to fall for your mind games. I don't like you, and don't you ever make a fool of me."

My eyes widened when he smirked at started walking towards me. And now because I am stiff, like a human wood, he was able to back me up against the classroom wall. I gulped when he leveled his head on mine, our nose and forehead are almost touching.

His cool breath and stupid smirk is currently pestering me! Oh, Kami. My heart started beating faster, why the hell did he has such a flawless face?

"You're different from all the other girls."

I gulped again and bravely stared back in his eyes. "O-Of course, I a-am! I will not drool nor swoon o-over with the likes of y-you!"

His head went on to my head, and I felt his breath in my left ear. "I like you."

He smirked again as my eyes widened in shock, he stepped back then he turned his back on me and left.

When I got in, I sat in my usual spot and sighed hard.

How could he act like that?!

He really is a a jerk. I hate him!

He's really playing with me; he's making me feel like a fool! He thinks he could get some random girl like that but he's wrong! He could not please everyone and not everyone will like him, especially me! Argh! How could he even say he likes me when I always look like I'm ready to kill him?! He's a lunatic!

"Hina-chan." A hand suddenly touched my shoulder

"Aaaaah!" I screamed.

"Ya!" I looked behind me and saw Ino-chan. "Why are you screaming at me?!" She also screamed as she asked.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder." I explained and sighed.

"Oh… Sorry for that, then." She smiled at me.

"Anyway, where were you earlier?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I went to the girls' room when you walked out of the room. Why?"

"The lady-killer suddenly appeared and we had a fight." I said sarcastically.

Ino Yamanaka smiled, her evil one.

"What?" I curiously asked why she's looking at me like that and why she's smiling evilly.

She shrugged. "So, you and Sasuke-kun have a lover's quarrel, huh?" She teased.

My eyes widened in horror. "Yaaaaa! Who ever said we're lovers?! That's soooo gross! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, you told your friend I'm your boyfriend, huh?"

Ino and I both looked at where the voice came from…

The doorway.

There he stood… The Lady-Killer that I hated the most! Wha- Ho- Whe-

I thought he left?!


	5. Her Prince Charming

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**~Hime**

* * *

**#4: Her Prince Charming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the deathly encounter with Uchiha Sasuke, I was thinking if I would punch him now or maybe tomorrow?

I was now walking to our room and since Uchiha is not going to be our classmate, I sighed in relief.

When I was just inches from the door my eyes almost went out of its sockets when I saw who was standing just along the doorway.

Is this my lucky day?

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Good thing you're here already!" Ino-chan suddenly shouted when she noticed me standing like an idiot just inches from the door. That's when my Prince Charming started turning around.

I can even see him shining as he turns to me, like his aura was radiating from the inside. Then he smiled, his eyes getting brighter and he really looked more adorable!

"Hello, I've been looking for you." That's what he said to make my heart start pounding like there's no tomorrow.

Oh my, Kami!

Did he just say that he's been looking for me?!

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my Prince, was looking for me?!

"You've been... Looking for... Me?" I finally said in my low and crushing voice when I finally stopped inches away from him.

"Yeah, you're the one who interviewed me last semester, right?" He smiled after asking me. He remembered?!

"Y-yeah, that was me... And my friend." Naruto looked behind him to Ino and back to me. "Why?" I asked him.

"I actually want to ask you to be my subject for our interview report, if that's okay?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Why me? Why not one of his friends? Did he just realized while he is in a soccer practice that he is in love with me?

"Our professor already told us just yesterday and all I could think about was you. It's a good thing I remembered you." He explained and smiled at me after. "Hinata, right?"

Omona! This feels like heaven! I nodded and smiled at him. C'mon, Hinata, say something!

"So, is that alright with you?" He asked further. "Don't worry, I will give you time. I just wanted to do it earlier so that I wouldn't have a problem afterwards."

"It's okay; I think its better, too. We're glad to help you." I told him.

His face brightened up which made his eyes smile as his lips pursed in a smile again. "Thank you." He uttered then he held my hand and started shaking it.

Wait... What? He held my hand with his both hands!? But of course he had to let go. What he did was just a sign of gratitude.

But of course it was something more for me... Like a hope for a closer relationship between us...

Hey, Hinata! You're daydreaming!

"I hope I could see you here tomorrow. Or can I just get your contact number?" Now he's asking for my number!

Oh, my! End of the world!

I instantly took my phone from my pocket and looked for my number since I didn't memorize it, and immediately gave it to Naruto-kun. "Here."

He smiled before he took a peek at the phone. He got his phone from his pocket and typed my number at his and immediately gave my phone back.

"Thank you, I'll call you later, okay?" He said.

I just smiled at him, my brightest smile of course, like nothing's going to ruin this wonderful day!

My Prince knew my name, talked to me and asked for my number!

And he said he's going to call me later!

"I'm going, then, Hinata-chan." He smiled at me and turned to Ino. "Thank you, Ino." Then turned back to me. "I'll see you around, Hinata." He walked past me and then disappeared in the deserted hallway.

I think Ino-chan and I are too early for school. Actually, you could count how many the students are at this time. It's good thing because I couldn't contain my squeal.

My heart was still beating so fast as I walk outside the room trying to daydream of Naruto-kun going back and confessing his love for me...

But I realized having a great moment with my Prince also have something in return.

I turned around just to meet an irritating, smiling guy with his back on the wall just beside the door.

He looks really hot at this time with that posture.

Wait, what? Erase! He's NOT hot at all!

"Hn." That annoying sound came out from that sinful lips of his as his face was bestowed with an irritated frown.

What now?!

* * *

.

.

Ever since the first time I saw Sasuke Uchiha, I never really had this attraction towards him.

The attraction his fangirls said they feel about him to be specific.

Well, if being irritated counts as an attraction, then whatever.

I just feel... So annoyed every time I see him; most especially when I see him flirting with girls.

Who wouldn't be, anyway?

It's obvious he's using his charms and looks to play with girls!

Fine! I admit he's handsome but I still hate him to bits.

"Hinaaa!" I almost jump out of my seat when someone suddenly appeared behind me and tapped my shoulder with matching half-whispered my name.

The girl laughed when she saw my reaction and sat beside me. "Ten-chan, when are you going to stop doing that?"

She laughed again. "Stop doing what?" She smirked at me.

"Surprising me and giving me heart attack." I said taking a sip at my strawberry-flavored dutchmill.

Ten Ten chuckled and looked around before answering me. "I thought you're used to it. We're best friends, right?" She looked at me with her very small eyes.

Ten-chan is, yeah, my best friend. Their family is a family friend, and she is initially my brother's girlfriend before she became my bestfriend.

"So how's your love life now? You never talk about it when we talk over the phone during summer." She suddenly took concern.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about." I smirked at her. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"How's Naruto and your fantasies over him?" She gave me a big grin after asking me that.

I turned to her and my eyebrows are really curled. "Ten-chan, have you and Neji-nii gone out since school started?"

Ten Ten's expression turned from teasing to excitement. "We have a date after school." She was smiling and glowing as she told me that.

She looks really in love with my brother.

"Congratulations." I sarcastically said.

"Hey, why do you sound like you're not happy for me?" She nudged me.

"Not happy? I am very happy, Ten-chan! Why wouldn't I be happy? You are good for my brother."

"Oh! I know!" She suddenly snapped her fingers like she thought of something. "Don't worry I'll set you up on a date with Neji's friend. He's really handsome and nice; you'll like him for sure." She smiled at me.

"Why don't you just set me up with Naruto-kun? He's also my brother's friend, right?" I asked her with my puppy eyes.

"We're not that close and it's really awkward if I suddenly talk to him and ask him to meet my friend on a date."

"Fine. I'll do my own magic with Naruto-kun, then." I sighed. "You're such a good best friend." I sarcastically blurted.

She looked at me curiously. "Wow, Hinata, it's the first time you actually acted like you're hurt." Then, she chuckled.

"Ya! I am hurt!" I joked. "Anyway, Ten-chan. Naruto-kun asked me to be his subject for his paper."

"Really? Oh, my gosh! Make the most then! Congrats!"

I giggled and she laughed then suddenly the bell rang signaling that it's just 5 minutes before the classes starts.

"Oh, hey. I'll just see you around, okay?" She suddenly blurted.

"Sure. See you, Ten." I bade and she stood up and left the lobby. I also stood up and walked to our room.

This is another day and Uchiha jerk is on our first subject.

Annoying day again, I'm sure!

I sighed and inhaled deeply before entering our classroom.

"Hinata."

I choked on my own saliva when I heard that voice.

Okay... You could all laugh at me now.

But seriously, he really caught me off guard.

"Are you okay?" I looked at the Eternal Player and raised my left brow at him as he tries to pretend he's concerned about me.

"Why are you even here?!" I irritatingly asked.

He smiled at me before answering. "Because I'm in the same class with you."

"Whatever. Go to your own sit. Shoo!" I said shooing him away, then I sat on my usual spot.

Uchiha smirked. "Didn't you miss me?"

My eyes widened, and I turned my attention to him as he stood in front of me.

"I missed you since we didn't see each other last Friday. I was thinking about our lover's quarrel and I thought you're still mad at me so I gave you space." Uchiha said in his 'boyfriend-like-voice' just enough to let our classmates hear everything he just said.

I looked around and saw the different reactions of our classmates.

I wanna kill Sasuke Uchiha right here, right now.

Everyone's staring at us, wanting to hear more!

"W-What?! We didn't have a lo-lover's quarrel, okay?!" I shouted at him.

He suddenly smirked. "So, you're not really mad at me? We're okay now?"

Everyone looks like they're waiting for our little show in here.

Oh, boy! He's so gonna die by my hands!

"There's no 'we,' okay? Will you stop this nonsense already?" I said 'half-angrily' since he's really getting into my nerves.

"Ouch, that hurts, Hinata. You're actually denying that we have a relationship." The lady-killer looked like he's really hurt. What did he just call me?! Argh!

Good acting, boy!

But I'll still kill you later!

"Oh, yeah. I remember... We do have a relationship." I started.

Uchiha smirked. Everyone in the room standby as they wait for what I'm going to say.

"You're the player and I'm your hater." I mightily said and stood up.

Uchiha's face changed to a serious one, like he's been insulted. I smirked triumphantly and walked out of the room.

"See you, honey!" I said as a goodbye and laughed at thought of the player's insulted face.

Let's see how far this can take.

I will take Sasuke Uchiha down and I will get my Prince Charming.


	6. The Fangirls

**Aw. I want to thank ****I-heartDire, Lovely12, Neon Renaissance, Little lily and Guests.**

******I am continuing this because you you, guys! Daisuki! :) **

******~❤Hime**

* * *

******#5: The Fangirls**

******.**

******.**

******.**

Yea! 5 minutes before the bell rings... Good thing, the Uchiha is not in this class.

This is our 2nd to the last subject for the day and I was thinking...

Hm...

What am I going to do at that Lady-Killer now?

How should I kill him...?

I doodled nonsense on my paper as I was thinking of what to do to the Eternal Player...

***RIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!***

And the long awaited bell rang. Our sensei went out of the room while Ino-chan and I prepared for lunch.

"Oh, my God! Sasuke-kun is outside the room!" -girl 1

"Kyaaa! He's waiting for someone from our class!" -girl 2

"OMO! I think he's waiting for me!" -girl 3

Great!

That player! Who is he dating from our class? He has another victim! Tsk. Tsk.

"Hina-chan, I'll go first, okay?" I looked up and saw Ino smiling weirdly.

I just nodded my head. "Okay, see ya."

I headed out of our room since I'm the last one, I shut the door.

What now?

I saw Sasuke Uchiha, his back at the wall of our room, still sporting that stoic face at every girl who looks at him. He looks... HOT...

Wait... WHAT?! Eew! NOOOOOOO! I'm out of my mind!

He looks at my direction so I started walking away with a snort.

"Hinata."

I froze and noticed everyone looking at us.

"I've been waiting for you." I felt his evil smirk in my back. I looked up again and... He's right in front of me now.

"What?" I almost whispered with matching annoyed voice.

"What, what? I can't wait for my girlfriend?" He smirked. My jaw dropped.

"What girlfriend?!" I shouted. I knew it was a wrong move.

Everyone looked at us. Oh, boy! I. HATE. THIS. GUY.

"Hahaha! You're really funny, Uchiha-san! I'm not your girlfriend. You're such a good joker!" I laughed stupidly.

He smirked even more. "Okay, then. I'll strive hard to make you my girlfriend if you still didn't want to be mine. I'll see you around, Hinata."

Uchiha pinched my left cheek and walked on the hallways.

OH. SHIT.

I so want to kill him! Just when I was about to turn around, I felt killing intent surrounding me. All the girls around me was looking at me like they were killing me. I felt so stupid right now.

I didn't go to the cafeteria, I know he's there. So I decided to go to the girl's comfort room.

I went to one of the cubicles, after that I headed to the mirror and looked at my self. I really feel dying right now. That ANNOYING guy!

"Who does she think she is, right, girls?"

I looked at the door and saw 4 girls standing and giving me a dagger-look.

Uh-oh. Fangirls alert.

"How dare her flirt with our Sasuke-kun! She's not even THAT pretty!"

"And how dare her make Sasuke-kun wait for her like that?!"

"Ouch!" I was startled since my hair got pulled.

"You, stupid girl! Don't go near Sasuke-kun ever again!" The brownish-haired girl yelled.

"He's the one following me around!" I yelled back.

"How dare you say he's stalking you! You're not even good to look at! You're just a plain girl!" The girl pulling my hair yelled too.

I didn't even say he's stalking me!

"Next time we saw you near him, you're dead!" Another girl.

What?! As if I'm so happy that he goes near me!? Eew! He's a gross player!

They headed for door but each gave me last killer look and walked away.

*sigh*

That PLAYER sure brings trouble! I HATE HIM EVEN MORE. Because of him, these girls will eliminate any girl that pose as a threat. He is definitely trying to bring me in trouble. -_-

I went out of the CR and walked straight to our room.

"Hinata?"

I froze.

My palms getting sweaty. My cheeks heating up. My heart... Started pounding like crazy.

Only Naruto-kun can-

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" And then there he is. Standing right in front of me. "Why do you look like you started a gang fight?"

o_o

Oh, no.

I gripped my hair. Kyaaaa! Naruto-kun saw me in my crumpled hair! This is so embarassing! He'll be turned off now!

I froze again when I felt him touch my hair and slowly combed it using his fingers.

"There, it's good as new now." I looked up at him and...

WOW! Fireworks!

His smile is... AWESOME!

"Naruto."

Yep, that's my reaction when I heard a familiar voice who called Naruto.

We both looked at the guy. And as I was expecting... It's him. The reason why Naruto-kun saw me in my witch-like hair earlier.

"What are you doing?" Uchiha looks serious. What's his problem? -_- He ruined my romantic moment with my Dream Prince!

"I have to help Hinata-chan with her hair. Why are you here?" *_* My eyes sparkled when he talked with his soothing voice.

"I saw you touching the hair of the girl I'm courting." He answered and looked at me, then to Naruto-kun.

While Naruto looked at me with a knotted eyebrow.

He's like suspecting us!

I shook my head sidewards to tell him what Uchiha said is not true.

What did he just say?!

Can I kill him right now?!

Naruto-kun turned to me. "You're okay now, right? I'll just see you around, okay? Take care of your self and your... Hair." He smiled at me and it felt like fireworks are around me again, heaven went down from above and butterflies are in my tummy.

He's so... HANDSOME! And caring, and gentleman!

Naruto-kun smiled at me again and looked at Uchiha. He nodded at the player and walked away to the cafeteria.

Once Naruto was gone, my face started to crumbled down to a frown. I looked at Uchiha and rolled my eyes then I headed for my room.

"Hinata."

I have my knotted forehead when I turned to the person who called my name.

"WHAT?" I said with my annoyed voice.

"What is that?" The player remarked with his annoyed-questioning voice.

"What is what?" I asked him even more annoyed and frustrated.

"You and Naruto. What was that?" I saw how Uchiha knotted his forehead. He must be really irritated. But for what? Psh.

"I ain't going to play stupid with you, 'kay? You already know that I like him since the beginning." I answered.

"It's not right to flirt with him when you already have me."

I knotted my forehead even more, if it's even possible. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I announced earlier that I am courting you. Right in front of those students."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! And guess what. Your fangirls gang up on me. Cool, right?" I sounded sarcastic.

"Wait, what? They... bullied you?" Uchiha sounded concerned on that, but NO. He is the Lady-Killer. I will NEVER fall for his husky voice.

Eew. Total EEW.

"You should have just told me instead of going to Naruto in comfort." Sasuke turned his head like he's sulking over me not going to him in comfort instead of Naruto-kun.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, stay away from me, okay?" I said and entered the room.

* * *

.

.

Another boring day and it's our lunch in just...

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

My classmates stood up and went out the room even before Iruka-sensei leaves.

I saw Ino walking up to me.

"Hina-chan, aren't you going out for lunch? Do you just want me to buy you your lunch and eat here?" Ino smiled.

I smiled back at her. "Sure! Thanks, Ino-chan."

She turned to her heels and walked out of the room.

Just then, 3 girls-

.

.

WAIT.

Scratch that.

3 BLONDE girls with their evil looks entered our room.

"You!" -girl 1

"Me?" I dumbfoundedly said.

"Yes. YOU, stupid girl." -girl 2

WHAT?

"Who is the stupid one here entering other's classroom?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?" I know this girl.

She is Tayuya.

She's... RIGHT! She's one of the cheerleaders!

The Uchiha's latest toy-fangirl.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed at their faces.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. SASUKE."

Tayuya said emphasizing each and every word.

"HE'S. MINE."

Well, it's not like I like being around him.

Eew.


	7. Operation: Annoy His Fangirls

**Hey! I can't stop typing so here it is!**

**Reviews, please?**

**~❤Hime**

* * *

**#6: OPERATION: Annoy His Fangirls**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another day!

Wait. Let's rephrase it...

Another ANNOYING day!

I am now walking in the halls of Tokyo-U and then I spotted a very annoying person.

Well.. This is why I called this an annoying day, right? Psh.

"Hinata." The person puts his arm around my shoulders.

What the hell is wrong with this person? Argh! He really DOES love ANNOYING and PLAYING with people, does he?

"Get your hands off me, Sasuke Uchiha." I said in my ice-deadly voice while quickly looking around us.

"No." He replied.

I know everyone's looking at us right now. Freaking playboy!

I stopped walking which of course made him stop too.

"I'm so going to beat you up." I whispered in a very dangerous tone.

"I like it when you're fierce." He smirked at me.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked as my eyebrows curled in a very irritated manner.

His lips formed a very satisfied smirk. "I am not. I just happen to like you."

And before I even reply or move a muscle...

HE gave me a PECK on my left CHEEK.

What. The. HELL?!

He KISSED my cheek?!

With a frozen body, I looked at Sasuke who is now waving backwards and yelled. "See you later, Hina? Don't miss me too much."

He turned to me and winked.

I dropped my jaw.

And then it hit me.

I looked around me and saw different reactions from girls and guys.

The guys are simply smiling and shaking their heads sidewards.

The girls are...

GIVING ME DAGGERS and JEALOUS LOOKS.

SASUKE UCHIHA, you are SO DEAD!

* * *

.

.

Another lunch time.

And I hope this one's not much of a hell like what happened early this morning.

"Hina, aren't we going to cafeteria? Kiba, Shino and theother guys are worried of you since yesterday!" She sat beside me.

"Ah. No. If you want to go with them, it's okay with me, really." I smiled at Ino.

She gave me an 'I-don't-think-so' look. "No, I am not going to leave you again and get bullied by Sasuke-kun's fangirls again."

"I really don't give a damn about them you know." I replied.

"You know what, they're just jealous because Sasuke-kun seemed to like you VERY MUCH." Ino said proudly.

"Uh-huh. You mean likes to annoy me so much." And I replied her sarcastically.

"HINATA HYUUGA!"

Ino and I were startled when a familiar voice shouted and then some girls entered our class room.

I raised a brow at Tayuya.

"What's your problem?" I asked irritatedly.

"How dare you?!" She started.

"How dare I?"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH SASUKE-KUN! Everyone knows he's OFF LIMITS because HE'S MINE!"

Oh, so maybe she heard or even saw what happened early this morning.

Hmm.

***ting!***

Bright idea rushing in.

Tayuya could really be annoying. She's so stupidly in love with the Lady-Killer. And since she's taking Sasuke's involvement with me so hard, I am going to...

OPERATION: Annoy Sasuke Uchiha's Fangirls.

She'll regret messing with me.

"Really, Tayuya? Sasuke is YOURS?" I mocked her. "I don't think so. Sasuke is absolutely single since everybody knows he told you he does not like you. Oh, wait. I stand corrected, HE DUMPED YOU."

I smirked at her evilly.

Pay back time.

"Urgh! Will everybody stop saying he dumped me?! I told him we should lay low!" She yelled madly.

"Right. Every single living organism in this planet knows SASUKE DUMPED YOU." I mocked her even more.

Her eyes started to become red.

Everyone laughed at what I said. Let's see what you got.

"So you really are trying to get him for yourself, don't you?"

I smirked at her. "Oh, I am not trying to get him. HE is TRYING to GET ME."

Tayuya's eyes sharpened giving me daggers, I smirked even more.

"Sasuke is courting me even if I didn't want him to. For your information, he pursued me. That's because he REALLY LIKES ME."

I can see Tayuya bringing me to hell with her sharp pointed eyes.

"I assure you, he's just going to play with you." She said in a cold voice. She seemed like she wanted to laugh evilly.

"Sasuke won't play with me like he did to you. He likes me too much. And besides, you looks exactly like a toy."

"You bitch!"

One minute I saw Tayuya walking towards me, growling. Next thing, she's going to slap me!

And hell, I can't move a muscle! Oh, dear! What have I gone myself into?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

WHAT THE-

We all looked at the person who stopped Tayuya's hand from slapping me.

And, yes. Here he is. The Certified Player. The Player Prince with his left eyebrow raised looking at Tayuya sharply.

And then he looked at me.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tayuya yelled when he threw her hand.

"Let's go." Sasuke took my arm and was about to walk when I stopped him.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked nervously. I looked at Ino-chan who shrugged at me and my eyes went back to Sasuke.

"Obviously, he's going to punish you for lying to everyone and for mocking me." Tayuya said with her very sure and proud voice.

Sasuke looked at Tayuya and raised his brow. "I am courting her so why would I punish her for telling the truth?

Everyone went silent. Tayuya looked dumbfounded.

"C'mon." Sasuke clasped our hands and pulled me out of the room.

CRAP!

I was being dragged by the least person I want to be with right now!

Right.

I just announced to that mob that Sasuke is now courting me. Then the Lady-Killer appeared and saved me by the cruel slap that Tayuya was about to give me.

*Sigh*

What now?

I noticed that Sasuke suddenly stopped at the back building and faced me.

"W-What?" I nervously asked not looking at his eyes.

Sasuke continued to stare at me. I was getting anxious by the moment.

"W-What? Why are you staring at me? It's getting creepy.."

I looked up at him and saw him smiled. Was that... genuine smile?

Because I can tell it's not just a smirk.

"Okay. I'm yours now."

I gazed up at him. "W-what?" O_o

Sasuke chuckled silently and flashed me his rare smile. "Was that all you can say? You've said 'what' a lot of times now."

Kyaaaaaaaa! Am I melting? Oh, no. I see now why girls practically shove themselves to this guy. It is clear to me now why they call him a heartthrob.

But WAIT! He's still NO MATCH to my Naruto-kun! Get a grip, Hinata!

"Eherm."

I cleared my throat and got his attention once again.

"I did that because I want to annoy your fangirls." I continued.

He smirked. "It's okay. But since you announced it to the mob.. It's official, I'm courting you now."

O_O? "A-are you se-serious?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke in his serious voice. "You're MINE."

*Gulp* WHAAAAAAT? I just made the biggest mistake of my life!

"I just want to clear something to you. You can't date or meet any other guys besides me, I will not meet other girls, too. I'll repeat it. You are MINE now and I am YOURS."

W-W-Wait! He's just courting me! We're still not a couple!

"This is an arrangement for convenience. My name will protect you, and you can fend off my fangirls."

"Wai-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, BABE."

.

.

What

.

.

.

The

.

.

.

Hell?!

.

.

.

BABE?!

* * *

.

.

As I was walking towards my room, I felt everyone's shooting daggers towards me.

Why wouldn't they, right? Especially girls.

I just announced that Sasuke is courting me yesterday.

AND I AM SO GOING TO DIE! TT_TT

*Sigh*

At least I arrived safely at our classroom.

"Hinata!" I spotted Ino in the doorway and making her way towards me.

"Hey.." I greeted her.

"So... what happened to you and Sasuke-kun yesterday? You weren't talking to me yesterday since you got back, you know."

"Sorry, Ino-chan. Ehrm... Well... Uchiha decided to take it seriously.." I said lowly.

"Really?! So Sasuke-kun really is officially courting you?!" Ino gasped and yelled.

"Keep it low.." I told her.

"Why should I? Everybody knows it already anyway." She teased me with her smile.

"Huh... Now my fantasies with Naruto-kun are all over! I LOVE HIM NOT that PLAYER!" I sulked.

"Hey, stop it. I know and I am sure that Sasuke-kun can make you happy! I'm not against your fantasies for Naruto, okay? But I really think Sasuke-kun is better for you!" Ino smiled as she said that.

"Ino-chan, how could Uchiha be good for me? He's a player! And he's obviously playing with me right now." I was practically panicking at what Sasuke could do.

"He likes you, Hina-chan. It's pretty obvious." Ino-chan teased me some more.

"He does not! Psh." I settled at my seat and our classmates were slowly entering our room.

And yes. There he is.

Sasuke puts on a smirk when he looked at me. He walked across the room as those girls ogled him with their fan girl gazes. Tss.

Sasuke sat beside me at the back of the room.

"Hi, babe."

Everyone including me turned to Sasuke, he's looking at me.

I looked around just to receive daggers for his fan girls.

"Just call me by my name, okay?" I irritatingly told him.

Sasuke smirked, of course. What would you expect? Tss. "But I have to have an endearment for you."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"You soon will be." O_O

Waaa! Why is he saying this out loud anyway?! This is so embarrassing!

I looked at Ino and she gave me a teasing smile and thumbs up.

"Will you just keep it low? I mean... Our.. You know... Relationship." I whispered.

Sasuke chuckled which gained another fan girl gazes for him and deathly daggers for me.

*Sigh*

"Don't talk to me." I sneered at him and looked forward.

"Hey, sorry. Babe.." I heard Sasuke's annoying calls. "Hinata.."

WHATEVER.

I didn't bother talking to him until it was time for him to go to his other class.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I will wait for you in lunch, okay? See you!"

O_O

Did he just... Wink at me? KYAAAAA!

"Kya! Sasuke-kun winked at her!" -girl 1

"She's not so pretty!" -girl 2

"I don't like her for Sasuke-kun!" -girl 3

Well, I don't like Uchiha for me too! -_-

I don't care about you, fan girls! You're just all jealous!

But I will take revenge! This is my chance to give Sasuke Uchiha, The Lady-Killer, a lesson. Tomorrow, Sakura, Karin and Temari will meet again.


	8. Make It Official

**Yey! My favorite part! :)**

* * *

**#7: Make It Official**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once I reached home I just went up to my room not bothering to eat dinner. I received a call immediately from Karin. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hey! So You and Sasuke-kun, huh? You did good, Hinata." Karin's voice sounds like teasing me. "So, how does that feel?" She still has that teasing voice.

"H-Hey, quit with the teasing." I objected. She laughed. "It does not feel nice having all daggers from those girls." I whined.

"Haha! You'll get used to it since you'll be with Sasuke-kun for a long time." She again teased me using her laugh this time. I just sighed at that and rolled my eyes like she can see me. "Anyway, Sakura will be out for a week. Meaning, me and Temari will be the one to guide you." Then she giggled.

"Sounds fun." I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, it will really be." She laughed again. "But she'll be in the district meet." She again said. "I'm so excited! I know Sasuke-kun will do something extraordinary after the game! I just don't know what it is!" She's really excited about the coming game.

Of course my friends surely knew about Uchiha courting me. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun knew I like Naruto-kun. They will probably be frustrated since I suddenly shifted to Naruto's bestfriend.

I wonder why they aren't confronting me, anyway. Aren't they supposed to check if I am still in the right state of mind? Maybe they're still holding back. Shikamaru-kun is too smart so he'll probably know what I am up to.

"Are you still there, Hinata?!" Karin screamed so I put the phone out of my ear.

"Karin, you're being too loud.." I lectured, Karin just laughed.

"Whatever. Hey, need to go. See you at the District Meet! Make me grin!" Karin teasingly said. "Bye!" She didn't let me speak, she immediately hang up the phone. I sighed. What's going to happen next week?

* * *

.

.

This would be the Master Week of our plan since this would be the District Meet week. And my three paranoid new friends said this is the day where Sasuke Uchiha will make a big move. Sigh.

Today is Saturday and the Championship day, I guess. I'm not paying attention to District Meet so, how would I know? Hmm... Anyway, I was on my way to the school and I don't really want to go there. I knew my circle of friends would be there and surely there will be a big commotion if they find out that Sasuke is associated with me.

Once I entered the gates, I immediately saw the Basketball team shouting, some even singing while entering the building. Tokyo-U would be the host school for the championship. How many times have they won the championship again?

I can't remember even though Temari and Karin already told me a hundred times. Anyway, I slowly shook my head sidewards and looked at the team again.

When I got in, the team went inside the gym except Kiba and Shino. They sat in the bench near the gym's door. Why are they there, anyway? I noticed Kiba is now looking at me. I smiled at him but he has an emotionless face, he even turned his gaze somewhere else. What's the problem? Is he mad at me?

I wanted to approach him, but Lee suddenly went to them and they got in the gym. Now, what?

I was startled when I felt my cellphone vibrating. I got it from my bag and saw Temari is calling.

"Hello?" I immediately answered.

"Hey, Hina!" She greeted with a cheerful voice. "Get in the gym already. We're here, but we're not together." Temari stated. "See you."

"Okay." I just answered and we both hung up. *Sigh* I don't have the strenght to actually execute our plan, but since this is THE DAY, I have to do it whether I like it or not. Sigh again. There's too many sighs this day.

I entered the gym and was surprised to see that everyone's looking at my direction. I turned to see if they're looking at someone else behind my back. But I'm wrong. They're all looking at me.

Seriously?! Why are they staring!? I spotted Sasuke looking at me. I smiled nervously. He gave me a wink. Damn! He's really gorgeous! NO! Don't say that, Hinata! He's THE enemy! I heard lots of gasps and "OMG's". I look around to see any of my three godmothers.

I found Sakura reading something, still an academic-focused girl. Then I saw Temari laughing with her friends and finally Karin with earphones. What's with those three?

"Hi, Hinata." I looked at the guy who just talked to me and automatically smiled.

"Yes, Sai-kun?" He smiled too.

"Our captain asked if you wanted to sit in the coach's bench. He's offering a special treatment only for you." He stated. I looked at the court where Sasuke was, and he smirked like confirming about what Sai said.

I turned back my attention to Sai and nodded. "Thanks. Do I have the right to refuse?" I joked. He chuckle a bit. Breathe hard, Hinata. This is it. I am so... Dead!

"Let's go." He said and walked to the coach's bench. I followed him and sat at the bench. Everyone started to turn their attention to me again. Why does this have to happen to me?! Just as I was thinking and kept blaming myself about what's happening, someone sat beside me.

"Hey." The familiar, VERY familiar voice greeted. I shot up my eyes to the guy who spoke. He was smiling at me and constantly staring.

"Hi." I greeted back. He's like waiting for another speech from me. "Uh... Good luck." I said again.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He smirked at me. "Thanks for the special seat by the way." I said then forced a smile.

"Don't mention it." He simply said. "I have to go now. Cheer for me." He asked like he was thinking that I might be watching another. Well, yes. He's right. I'm going to watch Naruto-kun, not him.

"Sure. Good luck." I said again and gave a final smile and he was off to the courts. I turned to see Sakura, Karin and Temrai. I spotted Sakura and she was smiling sheepishly. While Karin is teasing me again with her eyes and smile. Temari giving me thumbs up and grinning and mouthing 'good job.' I again turned to the courts and noticed that the other team were slowly entering the gym with jersey colored White and Red, while our team colored Black and blue.

Sasuke gave me his last smile after they were introduced and they're about to start the game. The first five were obviously Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Gaara. And I knew those five. How can I be this lucky? I mean, me personally knowing the first five of our school's team?

Normally, for an average girl like me, I just idolizes them from afar just like when I'm in my past schools. But this time, I'm like the popular type. I knew everyone. And not just everyone. The most popular guys in the school. Time to time I was turning around to see Sakura, Karin and Temari's reaction everytime Sasuke scores and they looked so excited.

I was startled when someone just sat beside me and the bell for... Second half rang... Second half?! I'm that busy looking around!?

"Be prepared." Sasuke said and suddenly walked off with the team and went to the locker room leaving me confused. What? What was that all about?! What would I have to be prepared for?!

* * *

.

.  
After I-don't-know-how-many-minutes break. The two teams came back again. The score was tied to 76. Wow. I must be really busy looking around for not noticing that. I immediately looked for Naruto. He's staring at me with questioning eyes. I don't even know what he's asking. I nodded at him but he turned his eyes somewhere else again. Oh, my gosh! He knew Sasuke is courting me. Maybe Naruto-kun is now heartbroken because he realized he loves me and not Sakura!

Hehehe. Oh-kaaay. Just daydreaming, or hypothesizing.

When the game was starting again, Sai went to me again. "Hinata? Please come with me." WTH is happening?! First thing, he walked to me earlier and asked me to sit in the coach's bench and now he is asking me to come with him? Is this some sort of a joke? They might be putting a prank on me and found out that I'm planning to ruin Sasuke Uchiha!

I looked at my three godmothers asking for their opinion with my eyes. And they all nodded. I'm gonna die! We walked near the courts and we stood at the sidelines.

"The game will be ended in 3 minutes, Hinata." Sai said again. WTH do I care? Maybe they're really planning to pull a prank on me! "And he'll be in here in..." Just as I was about to ask him, a dribbling guy suddenly approached me. And he's being guarded by the other team.

I was startled when I found out who the dribbling guy was. "Sasuke!" I suddenly squealed.

"Hey, Hinata." He greeted while dribbling and defending the ball.

"What are you doing here? Go back there!" I said pointing at the center court. He just looked at the court and turned to me again. He's still dribbling the ball.

"So, how are you doing?" He suddenly asked. Is he crazy!? He should shoot the ball! Only 1 minute and 30 seconds left!

"I'm fine. Go play and let's just talk later!" I said looking at the time.

"Sasuke! Shoot the ball already!" Their coach shouted. Sasuke just smirked and looked at me.

"You wanna bet?" He suddenly asked.

"What bet?! We're going to lose!" I screamed. He passed the ball to Gaara and Gaara passed to him again.

"Say yes and I'll shoot it." Sasuke stated. Yes to what?

"You're not even asking anything!" I yelled at him. "Just get back in the game and be the champion!" I said again. I don't want our team to lose!

"I'll shoot it if you say yes." He repeated reconstructing the sentence! The time!

"Fine! What's the bet? Hurry up! We're going to lose!" I said panicking. Omy! He's such a kid! So childish! He grinned widely. He's not speaking for seconds. He's just grinning widely and dribbling the ball. "Hurry up or we'll lose!" I again shouted. I looked at the time again. OMG! I looked behind again for Sakura, Karin and Temari. They're all grinning excitedly. I looked at Naruto and he returned my gaze with a blank expression.

"Okay..." Sasuke started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...be my girlfriend." Sasuke stated loudly. My eyes went bigger and I felt like my world stopped... What?!

I can't refuse! The time is running out.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"What?!" I exclaimed. Turning my head to Sasuke and the time.

"Yes or we'll lose?" He warned. If I say no, then it will be my fault when we lose. If I say yes, then he wins! He's now teasing me. Only 10 seconds left... And I'm...

I'm so nervous... And... We're both staring at each other. "Okay! Okay! Yes!" He smiled at that. "Now shoot it!" I yelled.

Sasuke smirked, turned and strike a pose to shoot 3 points. It's like a slow motion while the ball is heading to the basket.

And the ball shoots gaining the team 3 points! The bell exactly signaling a buzzer beater! We won!

The team rejoiced and picked Sasuke up. Wow! We actually won! I immediately looked at my three godmothers and they're all giggling and swooning and smiling and grinning and rejoicing and pointing at me and saying with the others: "You made us win!" But I shook my head sidewards. I still can't believe it!

Sasuke Uchiha shoot the ball because I said yes!

Before I can run to Sakura, Karin and Temari someone called me. I turned around to see the wide smile of the Lady-Killer.

"I'll see you later." He said.

He didn't let me reply, he just walked to the locker's room with his cute grin on.

Wait!

Cute grin?!

I'm really going to die!


	9. The Date

**Thanks!**

* * *

**#8: The Date**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the game, I ran to the secret meeting area, which is the gym's technical room and saw Sakura, Karin and Temari. "WTH?! I just said yes! And what he did is not part of the plan!" I burst out.

The three giggled. "It's so romantic when Sasuke suddenly asked you LOUDLY to be his girlfriend in front of lots of people." Temari is giggling and teasing me.

"Yeah! And you even shouted YES! Hahaha!" Karin laughed hard with some hint of excitedness.

"That's one great scene, Hinata. Congratulations! You are now officially Sasuke's girl." Sakura with her teasing grin. WTH's with them?

The laughter stopped when my phone suddenly rang. I checked who the caller was. "It's not registered." I said.

"Pick it up. It might be Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"What? It can't be!, I didn't give him my number."

"He has his ways." Sakura stated. I shrugged and answered the phone. The three were so silent.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?" He asked.

"S-Sasuke?" The three nodded at me. "How'd you get my number?" I suddenly asked forgetting his first question.

"I saw you hanging out with Inuzuka." I just nodded even though he couldn't even see me. "I assumed he has your number and I'm right." He explained.

"Oh... Uhm." I was speechless.

"I was about to pick you up now. Where are you?"

"Uh.. I'll be at the gates. Just wait for me." I just answered.

"Okay. See you." He said and we both hung up. I sighed. A large one.

"I'm going to die today."

"Cheer up! At least you'll be with someone so handsome!" Karin joked. Sakura and Temari laughed at that. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, then. See you on Monday." Sakura said and the three went out of the technical room. I also went out and walked to the gates. Relax, Hinata. You can do this. You already know some things about Sasuke Uchiha. Everything will be fine.

"Hey, she's the girl Sasuke-kun asked out, right?" I heard whispers, some are even loud behind me. Talking about me. I don't want this kind of attention.

"Yeah. But didn't she once rejected Sasuke-kun?" The annoying voice of a girl spoke.

"Oh, you're right! But at least she made our school win!" The other girl giggled and excitedly said.

"Wow. I'm officially dating the school's most popular girl." Suddenly a SO SO SO familiar voice said in my ear. I got goosebumps so I turned to look at him.

"Don't whisper in my neck! I'm getting chills!" I shouted and everyone looked at us. He grinned. "Uh-oh."

"You're being too loud." He said, teasing me with his smirk. "Anyway. Let's get to our date already." He grabbed my hand and walked ahead. My face feels so HOT! I mean... Am I blushing?! Everyone's looking at us while we're walking. No one seemed to bother do whatever they're doing before me and Sasuke had this scene. They're like, frozen, staring at us! What's wrong with these people?

* * *

.

.

I don't know where we are but Sasuke's still dragging me to who knows where! We suddenly stopped and I bumped on his back that made him turn to me.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. I raised my left eyebrow.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" I said and asked back, snobbishly.

"Because you're finally dating me." I gave him daggers-look. He is so... Conceited, cocky, braggart, boastful, too proud for his sake! "Don't look at me like that. Starting today we'll be going out. Oh, and I have one rule." He proudly said. I wanted to crush that smile off his face!

"Rule? What was that for?" I asked, snobbishly again.

"Hey, it's only fair to not date any guy while you're dating me." I stared at him.

"I'm not a two-timer." I justified myself.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm hungry. Let's eat first." We entered a classy restaurant and went to a vacant seat for two and of course started to order and eventually ate.

"Thanks for the treat." I said and smiled. A real one. Well, he did satisfied my stomach!

He stared at me. "Hinata." He started. I looked at him. his face is serious. What's his problem. Then he smiled. Nevermind. "Let's enjoy this first date, okay? I'll make you happy." He said and gave his rare, gorgeous smile again.

Wow. For a moment there, he made me believe him. He has a persuading power. And I wanted to enjoy this date. Who knows? There wouldn't be any opportunity to date Sasuke Uchiha if the game ended! So might as well enjoy the date like he said. I smiled at him. My true genuine smile. "I will." I said and stood up. He's like sursprised at what I did. I smiled at him again, grabbed his hand and dragged him up. "What are you waiting for? Let's start this first date!" I said, like there's going to be a second.

He smiled cutely and stood up. I dragged him up to the first mall we spotted. We entered and got in the a Game World.

"Don't tell me you don't like games?" I asked and teased him when I noticed he got confused.

He smiled playfully. "I love playing." Yes, you do. You just played a lot! Anyway, let's not talk about the plan. I just wanted to enjoy this first date! This is my FIRST date EVER. And he's the VERY FIRST guy who dated me.

We spent our whole 6 hours playing in each and every games! Well, I'm having so much fun!

We went to the last and only game we haven't tried at 7:00 pm. The Hot Hoops. Where we have to shoot the balls and beat the Defending Score. 150 shots in 40 minutes. Wow! Can we even beat that!?

"Can we beat the defending?" I asked nervously. Sasuke smirked at me and shrugged. "We might lose! We're going to pay a lot if we lose!" I nagged.

He smiled again. "Trust me." He said simply and inserted some tokens in. He stretched his arms got ready to shoot. Time starts NOW!

I watched Sasuke shoot every ball continuously. As in, he NEVER missed one. In 5 minutes she shoot 20 balls! Nice one! He's just so amazing! How can he do that?! He's really into Basketball! He's doing great!

20 minutes passed he still isn't missing any balls! He's just too great! A lot of people whether in the Game World or not, started to look and watch Sasuke shoot the basketball. Everyone got amazed for in 30 minutes he shoots 193 balls! I'm definitely sure we're going to win! A lot of girls are all watching too! And they're squealing, shouting, giggling or whatever annoying sounds they're creating! They're too annoying! Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous!

Anyway, isn't Sasuke getting tired?! He has a lot of stamina, huh! Wow! He's really starting to amaze me.

And 40 minutes ended! He earned 199 shots! He's sooooo GREAT. Adding the sweat, he still looks exceptionally handsome! He turned to me and smiled.

"Well?" He teased. Some people we're shouting and teasing us.

"Congratulations!" I just said.

"C'mon! Say something to your handsome boyfriend!" A not so old woman shouted and the others demanded too. I looked at Sasuke and he smiled teasingly.

"Okay." I sighed. "You were great. And... And... You look... Handsome?" I said, unknowingly. Some squealed and teased us to no end.

"Come here." He said and dragged me towards him and hug me. Shouts, squeal and giggles started to became louder. "That's too tiring, you know. I need comfort." He said with his husky voice. Another round of giggles, shouts and teasing were heard.

He hugged me for, I guess 3 minutes and we seperated. "How about a kiss?!" Another shouted but I don't know where it came from. That's too much! I don't really like him.

"Aww! Just one!" Another shouted! They're too persistent! Tsk! Might as well give what they want.

I looked at Sasuke and nodded at him, his eyebrow twitched not knowing what I was about to do... And...

.

.

.

.

.  
I kissed his left cheek then he froze. It's just a peck on the cheek, idiot! "H-Hey!" I playfully nudged him.

He smirked and teased me with those onyx eyes. And another shouts boomed. This day would be memorable! A guy suddenly went to us holding a BIG Patrick Star stuff toy! OMG! I love Patrick Star! Aww! Is that Sasuke's prize?! I'm so jealous! He gave it to Sasuke and left.

"Wow. I'm so jealous. I love Patrick Star." I said and smiled.

"Then it's yours." He stated, I stared at him and he nodded. "I thought you love it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Do you really want to give that to me?" I asked back.

"Of course. I wouldn't know where to put it." WTH!? He's a player, Joon Hee! But, then, accept the stuff toy! He's handing the Patrick Star stuff toy to me.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I said trying to sound grateful.

"Another kiss would be enough." He joked. I gave him a death glare. "Just kidding."

"But really. Thanks for this." I said, sounding sweet. "No one EVER gave me a stuff toy. Especially, Patrick Star." I smiled my best. He smiled back.

"Don't mention it." He's such a cute guy. Just for now, okay? "So, let's go home?" He said. I nodded.

We walked our way home. We became really silent while walking home. I don't know what to say.

"Well... I should go. I still have to rest and it's getting really late." I immediately looked at my watch. It's already 10:05 pm!

"Oh, yeah! You should! Sorry for keeping you this late." I said.

"It's okay." He replied. "Hinata.." He half-whispered. I turned to him and saw sincerity in his eyes for whatever he's about to say.

"Yeah?"

"I... Nothing. I'm going."

Hm. What was he about to say? "Okay.. Thanks again."

"I'll see you at school." He lastly said and then walked away.

Hm. I now believe that I am a great actress.

Oh my gosh... What now? Just when I was about to think how I really feel, my phone suddenly rang.

"Where are you, Hinata?!" Temari yelled. "Your mom said you're not yet home!"

"I just got home. I'm tired, Tem-chan." I answered.

"You just got home?! Your date lasted for..." She paused. Maybe counting how many hours we spent dating. "8 hours!? What did you two do?!" She asked so loud, I have to really get the phone off my ear.

"Calm down. We just played in the Game World. You know, the game zone in the mall." I explained to shut Temari up. She could be really really loud sometimes.

"Woah! So how was it?" She still asked for the detail.

"Temari... Why don't you just go here tomorrow? It's really late. And I'm tired. Let's both rest, okay?" I said feeling sleepy. I'm really tired. It's all because of playing the whole day.

"Oh. Okay. We'll drop by tomorrow. See you then." Temari's voice became soft. "Bye, Hina." She said and we both pushed the end button. I'll have to reserve my energy for tomorrow.


	10. His Game

**I'm back! I'm also taking the opportunity to thank abbyciel and Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto. Seriously, you guys are the best! Thanks for the inspiring reviews! :)  
**

* * *

**#9: His Game**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hana-chan, what are you doing here?"

My eyes struggled opening fully since I just got up. "You have visitors, and father is grilling them."

My eyes widened and I immediately got off my bed. "Omygosh! Why didn't you just say?! He'll burn them, c'mon!"

I ran from up my room down to the living room, all the way Hanabi behind me.

"Otou-sama!"

Hiashi Hyuuga and the three girls turned my way and I saw how the Sakura, Karin and Temari sighed in relief. Father eyed me from head to toe. "Next time dress properly to greet your friends, Hinata."

I looked down to see myself only wearing pajamas. "H-Hai, Otou-sama." I turned to the girls and nodded at them. "Uhm... Let's go, girls?"

Sakura smiled, while the two nodded.

"We'll be upstairs, father, Hana-chan."

Father shrugged and went back to reading his newspaper. "Will you be eating lunch here?"

"N-No, father. We're going to school today."

"Hm. Okay. Enjoy your day, then."

"Yes, you too, father, Hana-chan."

Father nodded not looking at me, Hanabi just smiled and that's our cue to go upstairs, the three girls following me. I heard huge sighs when we reached my room and locked the door.

"Omy, God. Your dad scares the hell out of me." Karin was the one to break the silence. We all giggled in agreement.

"And your little sister is freaky too. Are you the only normal person here?" Temari-chan said.

"Well, Neji-nii is, uhm... normal, I guess."

"So Hinata-chan... How's your date?" Sakura-chan finally asked.

"W-Well... The Uchiha is... fine."

"Fine? What does that mean?" Karin had her eyebrows in a knot.

"He's... sweet, and, uhm... nice."

I took one step back when I noticed the three girls crossed their arms in front of them and gave me a quizzical look.

"Hinata, Sasuke is **NEVER **sweet."

"And definitely **NOT **nice."

"Are you telling us that you like him already?"

"W-What? Of course not! It's just... Well... He seems not to be the person I am thinking he is. I feel his advances are... real and his feelings are genuine."

"Oh, now you're telling us that he truly likes you?" Sakura's voice was completely mocking.

"This is **HIS **game, Hina. You are in his game and he is trying to get to your heart. You already said it yourself, he's playing with people's feelings." I gulped at Karin's scary facade.

"I... It's different yesterday. His actions seemed to be genuine while we're in that date."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Temari raised her left brow at me.

"I can't do it to him. I might end up hurting him if his feelings are genuine."

Sakura-chan had her hands on my shoulders. "He had not feelings, Hinata! He's putting up that mask in front of you! Don't let him fool you too after one date! He will hurt you, wake up!"

"I'm sorry... But I believe there is still human heart in him."

The three looked at each other and looked like they're talking with their eyes.

"Alright. If that is what you really believe, Hinata..."

"Sakura will provide proof that Sasuke Uchiha is out to damage that little heart of yours."

"Yes, and I will make sure this proof will shake your deranged brain."

* * *

.

.

I waited for Sakura-chan at the technical room since she texted me that she has the proof. I was truthfully convinced that we have to abort the mission because I don't want Uchiha to develop strong feelings for me. I know at first I judged him wrong, but now I have doubts if he truly is a heart breaker. Maybe we misunderstood him, maybe he didn't really mean to hurt Sakura, Karin, Temari and other girls. Maybe it's their fault for getting their hopes up when he made it clear that he's not going to commit in a relationship.

Okaaaay. I don't know what made me change my mind about him... Maybe it's that rare smile he showed me, and his sincere words. Whatever. What's important is I don't want to continue this game.

"Hinata, glad you're hear already."

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Here, watch it."

Sakura set up her camera and the projector while Temari and Karin arrived and sat on either sides of me.

* * *

_._

_._

_"Oy, Sasuke! I heard you have a new girlfriend."_

_"Hn."_

_"What, going to deny it?"_

_"No."_

_"No, you're not denying it or no, you don't have a girlfriend?"_

_"No, I'm not denying it."_

_"Oooh! Oy, Naruto, come here! Do you know your bestfriend is in love?"_

_"What? Teme! What is this crap Suigetsu is talking about?!"_

_"Tch. I'm not in love."_

_"Really? You were spotted with this girl on a date last Saturday."_

_"Yeah, and you asked her to be your girlfriend at the finals!"_

_"Teme, are you serious about Hinata-chan?"_

_"Hn. What is it to you, dobe?"_

_"Well... I..."_

_"I heard she likes Naruto. Is that right, Sasuke?"_

_"Hn. She's with me."_

_"So you are serious about her? Is she the one?"_

_"Teme, tell me! You better be serious about Hinata-chan."_

_"Why should I be serious? This is child's play. She's just one of those toys. A game-"_

* * *

"Enough."

I was the one to cut off the show. I couldn't take it. Why would I even think that Uchiha has a heart? He's evil. And he will always be. He'll never change.

"Tomorrow, the plan proceeds. Sasuke Uchiha must die."

I only saw the three girls nodded simultaneously and Sakura high-fives with Karin and Temari.

* * *

**Ah, yes. It was inspired by John Tucker Must Die, that movie is one of my favorites! :)**

**Reviews, please? Thank you!**

**-❤Hime**


	11. Toy with him

**Sorry for the very laaaaaate update! Just really busy. Anyway, thank you for those who encouraged me to continue this. And for those who hated Certified Player, sorry i cannot please you.**

**for kandita and guests:thank you so much! I love you, guys!**

**here it is~!**

**WARNING: OCC-ness from Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto.**

**-Hime**

* * *

**#10: Toy with him**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata!"

I instantly smiled when I saw the guy who called my name. He smiled at me with his killer one and walked closer.

"Naruto-kun." I greeted him with the best smile I can put on.

"Hey. Uh, do you and Sasuke-teme has any plans later?" I instantly felt tingles in my tummy when he asked.

"No. I am going straight home later." I answered politely.

He smiled. "Can you kill some time for me maybe?"

OH. MY. GOOOOOOOSH!

Is he asking me out?! Oh, wait. Well... He knows Uchiha and I are official... But this is still an opporunity to be close to my true love!

"Sure. How can I help you?" I answered full of enthusiasm. This is it! You are going to fall for my charms, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Kyaaaa~~! ^o^

"Remember when I asked you to be my subject for my project?" I nodded at him.

Of course I remember every single thing he said to me!

"I would like to interview you later if it's okay with you, of course." He smiled shyly. Omo! He's soooo adorable!

"Of course! It would be my honor to be your subject, Mr. Namikaze." He chuckled. Omygosh, music to my ears!

"Then I'll pick you up in this room dismissal?"

"Yeah, great. Okay." I flashed him my cute smile. If it's even cute!

"Thanks, Ms. Hyuuga." He smiled at me and walked off. He waved at me backwards.

*Sigh...*

My dreams of getting my Dream Prince is coming true...!

"What a slut! Dating Sasuke-sama and meeting with Naruto-sama at the same time?!"

"B*tch."

My imaginary bubbles popped when I heard and saw two curly-haired girls standing near the doorway of our room. Ugh! Great! More haters! Remind me why I made Sasuke Uchiha my boyfriend? Oh, to annoy these fan girls and to get revenge.

Psh.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked inside the room.

Ino-chan immediately came to me. "So what does Naruto want with you?" She asked.

I smiled brightly. "He's pursuing me as his subject for his project. Isn't it great, Ino-chan? Naruto-kun and I will have the chance to get closer! I'm one step closer to my Dream Prince!" I dreamily said.

She rolled her eyes on me. "Hinata, remember, you already have Sasuke. Focus with him. You two are a good pair, okay? Plus Sasuke likes you."

"Ino-chan, I was using Sasuke just to mess with his fan girls and to get revenge. And of course to make him get a taste of his own medicine." I clarified.

"Well then, stop it. It will bring you no good. You'll hurt him, yourself and other people."

"No. I won't get hurt. I hate him."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn with you." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Why does she want me and Sasuke together anyway? Psh. I haven't told her about the video I watched courtesy of Sakura-chan. I actually believed that he has genuine feelings for me, but of course, I'm wrong. Sasuke Uchiha will never change. That's just the way he is, a Lady-killer.

** Neo gateun saram tto eopseo**

**juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol **

**eodiseo channi**

**Neo gatchi joheun saram **

**neo gatchi joheun saram **

**neo gatchi joheun ma eum **

**neo gatchi joheun seonmul **

Ino and I looked at each other when we heard a familiar tone. I immediately took my phone out of my pocket and looked at who's calling.

"Great." I sarcastically said.

"Why don't you answer your phone?"

"It's just Sasuke. He's just using any chance to bother or annoy me."

"He'll get mad at you if you don't answer his call. You know how he is."

"Fine." I sighed and answered the call. "Yeah?"

_"What took you so long in answering?"_ I instantly removed my ear from the phone because he yelled.

"My phone is in silent mode." I lied. Ino rolled her eyes at me. "Where are you anyway?" I asked him.

_"Still at home. Miss me?" _There he is, annoying me again. Heck!

"No freaking way. Stay at home. Don't come to class because the professor's not coming." I said in sarcasm.

_"Really? Okay."_

I shut the call off and slid my phone to my pocket. Then our professor entered the room.

"We have a quiz in about 10 minutes which I will consider 50% of you Midterm grade. Go study." He announced.

Ino-chan and I looked at each other in horror Oh, no! I could get that Uchiha in trouble! Not that I care for him, okay? I'm just guilty that I did something wrong to him.

"Call him! Tell him to come to class!" Ino panicked.

"Okay. But text him first. I'll go and talk to our prof." She nodded at me and then I walked to our professor.

Mr. Hocks is an Korean-American old professor. He's teaching Managerial/Cost Accounting. I admit Sasuke is really good in this subject. Oh, well... He's really good in all of his subjects. But heck! He can't miss this test!

"Uh, excuse me, Sir." I politely approached.

"Yes, Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is not around yet. He has an emergency to attend to. So could you please consider to adjust the test time?" I asked in all the politeness i can muster.

He looked at me and smiled. "You two really are a couple, aren't you?"

O.o? Even Mr. Hocks bothers on our relationship? Oh, nevermind! For the sake of his grade!

"Y-yes, we are." I smiled fakely.

Mr. Hocks smiled wider. "Okay, 20 minutes."

"Thank you, Sir!" I gladly said and made my way out of the room to call Sasuke. Great! He lives 8 minutes away from school, so it'll be okay! I dialled his number and after 2 rings, he answered.

_"Yes? Miss me?" _He teased.

"Yeah. So come to class already okay?" I said shakily.

He chuckled on the other line. _"It's good to hear you admit it. But I thought the professor's not coming."_

"I lied. Just come and hurry, okay? Bye!" I shut the phone off and went back to the room.

"Oh, my! Where's Sasuke-sama?" -girl 1

"Is he absent? He's going to fail the test!" -girl 2

"It's Hinata's fault. She told him not to come to class." -girl 3

The three girls shot me deadly daggers. Hurry up, you playboy!

...

...

...

5 minutes before the test starts, Sasuke entered the room.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Hocks." He bowed at our professor and smiled.

"It's okay. Ms. Hyuuga explained it to me." -Mr. Hocks

Sasuke looked at me and smirked. He made his way to the seat beside me but stopped and stood in front of me.

"Miss me?"

He pinched my left cheek ang grinned.

"You owe me, BABE."

"Awwwwww." -some boys

"Sweeeet!" -some girls (who approves our relationship)

"Psssh." -More girls (antis) with matching rolling of their eyes

...

...

The test ended with Sasuke actually scoring the highest. I told you he's pretty smart. Psh. Why did I even bothered telling him to come? Tss. Ino placed 2nd and I came third. He smiled at me and fixed his things.

"I'll meet you later, BABE." He emphasized it even more. -_-

"Will you stop calling me that?" I irritatingly said.

"So it's WIFEY then?" He teased even more. I shot daggers at him. "Okay. WIFEY it is." He smirked.

"Hey!" I yelled. Then he walked out of the room with his famous 'FLYING KISS.'

That Player!

...

...

The day goes on so fast and it's already dismissal. I saw Naruto-kun leaning at the walls when I walked out of the room.

He looks smoking *cough* **HOT**! Kyaaaaaaa~! With his adorable smile on! I think I'm going to faint!

Kidding!

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi." He greeted back.

"I'll go first, Hina." Ino said with a hint of dislike in her voice.

She doesn't approve me of being close to Naruto. I smiled at her. She nodded at me and Naruto-kun then she walked away.

"Is something wrong with Ino?" Naruto-kun asked with his brows furrowed.

"She's fine. Just mood swings."

"Oh. So shall we go?"

"Yeah." We smiled at each other and started to walk.

"Dobe. Where are you going with my girlfriend?"

Naruto-kun and I turned behind us and saw a not-so-happy Uchiha not far away from us. Sasuke walked towards me, held my right hand and pulled me beside him.

"I asked her to be my subject for my research project. I'm going to interview her." Naruto-kun explained.

"You should have asked me first." I looked at Sasuke and pulled my hand from his.

"I am the interviewee here so he does not need to ask you." I said firmly.

"And I am your boyfriend so I can't let you go with random guys." Sasuke with his stern voice.

"He's not just some random guys. He's your friend and mine too."

"You can go with him but I am going too."

"I am the one to be interviewed, okay?!" I started to yell.

"Teme, I'm not going to try anything at her, okay? I'll just interview her. That's it. Geez!"

"I can't let you two alone."

"And why not?!" I yelled again.

"Because I don't want other guys around you. Especially in him." Sasuke looks away.

My eyes widened in surprise. Naruto and I both looked at Sasuke. What the?!

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Because I know Hinata likes you before."

O_O

Oh, no! He just blurted it in front of Naruto-kun!

"I don't want to take the chance of you two getting closer." I looked at Naruto-kun, he stared at me. I looked away.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"He needs my help."

"Hinata, don't go with him. I'll let you be his subject but do it tomorrow not today."

"Are you jealous, Teme?"

"No." He looked at me and I stared back. No... he's toying with me right now. And this is Naruto-kun... This is jus. The start of my revenge Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I said and turned away from him. "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

I walked away from Sasuke and Naruto followed. I know it's evil of me leaving my boyfriend when he begged me not to go. This is my chance to get close to My Dream Prince.

He deserves it. Yes, you deserve this Sasuke Uchiha. If you think you can toy with me just like that, I won't let you. It's your emotions I am going to play with.


	12. Jealous Uchiha

**Alright to Supporter and naiu: thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter is for you~ :)**

**-Hime**

* * *

**#11: Jealous Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is it... True?"

I looked at Naruto-kun and immediately turned my head away from him. We are currently in the music room because he said this is the best place for the interview.

"You really... Like me?"

I avoided his eyes and nodded like a complete idiot.

"I like you, Hinata. I like you too. And whatever this is that Sasuke's forcing you on, I'll wait for you. I'm going to get you from him."

I looked up and met his mesmerizing Sea-blue eyes. I wish I could tell you, Naruto-kun. I wish I could say that I'm doing this in my own free will, to hurt your best friend. But I know you are going to hate me...

"I'll wait until after you and Sasuke are off. I'll be here to catch you."

I nodded as tears started building up. No, Naruto-kun, you wouldn't like me after I broke your bestfriend's heart.

He hugged me and comforted me even if I shouldn't be comforted, I don't deserve it. After that he proceeded to ask some minor questions for his paper. We took a break and ate at the cafeteria after.

Why does it feel... Different? There's something missing even if I am with the guy I am supposedly in love with.

Naruto-kun offered to walk me home so I agreed. Every now and then the image of Sasuke's grim face is popping into my head. I asked Naruto-kun if he wants to get in first but be declined and went home immediately.

I went to my room not saying a word and lay on my bed feeling completely exhausted.

I heard something ringing and checked my phone to answer the call. "Moshi-moshi?"

_"Hinata."_

O_O my eyes widened at that dark, low voice. It was Sasuke.

_"I'm sorry. If I did something to offend you, I'm sorry. But please don't go off with any other males like that."_

What the hell is this feeling. Why is my heart beating so fast? Sasuke Uchiha **does not** say sorry. "I'm sorry too... But you can't prevent me from helping my friends. Sasuke, you don't have any right to stop me from seeing Naruto or anybody else."

_"I'm your boyfriend."_

"It doesn't mean you can chain me down!"

_"It's not... *sigh* I'm sorry. Meet me tomorrow?"_

"Okay. Bye, Sasuke."

Shut the phone off and breathed loudly. What is happening to me?!

...

...

...

...

...

First and second period gone by so fast. this day was just getting really gloomy. I was now walking to lunch to meet up with Sasuke and just as I was about to turn around...

***Thug!***

"Oops!" The guy exclaimed as his softdrink splashed all over his shirt. OMG!

"Omo! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai!" I bowed and apologized continuously. He looked at me and smiled.

"Uh... It's okay... Though, it's a little sticky. I'm fine, Hyuuga." He said.

"Uh... I'm really sorry, Gaara-san." I apologized again. "Do you have a shirt? You have to change clothes." I said, concerned in my voice. Of course, it's my fault!

"I have my PE shirt in my locker. I'm not looking so it's my fault, too." He explained.

"Are you sure? It's my fault, too."

"I'll be fine." He nodded which made me nod too.

"What happened?" A voice suddenly spoke and Gaara-san and I both turned to see the speaker.

"Oh, Sasuke. Do you have an extra shirt? I splashed his drinks in his shirt." I told Sasuke as he look at me and Gaara.

"I have one on my locker. Do you want to use mine, Sabaku?"

"No, thanks. I have a shirt, too." Gaara-san said, like he wanted to dismiss the conversation. "I have to go. See you around." He said looking at me. I smiled at him and Sasuke nodded then he walked off to the gym.

"Is he really gonna be okay? He's like in a hurry." I stated.

Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Let's go." He led me to the cafeteria and we both sat at the first table we saw. Everyone looked at us as we sat. Can't they just leave us alone? I'm not really used to getting a lot of attention! "All of your class finished?" He suddenly asked, forcing me to stare at him. I was like not myself lately. I stare to space a lot. And this is one of those times. "Hinata, are you okay?"

I came back to reality and smiled at him. "I'm fine. Uh... I have no class anymore today. How about you?" I answered and asked back. For the sake of conversation.

"Finished, too. Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" He asked again.

"Uh... I'm not hungry." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll just watch you, okay? I'm fine." He smirked, and stood up to buy his food.

Just minutes later and he's already eating in front of me. Even when eating, he still looked *cough!* HOT! *cough!* I'm just being honest, okay? Of course, I have to tell the truth. But he's still the Certified Player in my eyes. I smiled as he look at me.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" He asked again.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I smiled. I saw Donghae was going to say something when my phone suddenly rang making us both look at it in front of me. We both saw that the number is unknown.

He took it and answered. "Who's this?" He went silent and sent me a glance. "I'm not Hinata." He totally forgot about his lunch and started to frown which obviously because of the guy on the other line. "She doesn't know a guy named Hiro."

My eyes widened and he looked straight at me. He didn't say anything and suddenly shut my phone off, putting it in front of me again. "Was that Hiro-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Hiro is my friend! You should've just let me talk to him!"

"I don't like the name he called you."

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just shoo away all my friends!"

"I don't mind some of your friends, but I don't like your guy friends." I gave him a glare which he just replied with a blank stare. "I don't like other guys being too close to you." And then he looked away and sighed. "It makes me jealous."

O_O

Am I hearing right?

Him? Sasuke Uchiha?! Jealous?! Have anyone ever seen a Jealous Uchiha?!


End file.
